The Kingdom's Fall
by FallRiskDitz
Summary: What if Elsa and Anna had never met Hans at the coronation? What if his horrible actions in a different kingdom led a desperate girl to seek out their help instead? (This is my first try at writing fanfiction. Criticism appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1

It is cold and dark. There are whispers of wind through the tall menacing trees. White frosted ground disappears into the skyline as mountains form. The landscape appears empty and barren. As it should this late into the winter, because anything with half a brain is hibernating.

And yet, in the distance something is moving…slowly trudging against the bite of the cold air.

No… not something…

Someone.

The person appears to be a girl, albeit dirty and definitely underdressed for the weather. Donned in a ripped cloak, dark green tunic, calf-length leggings filled with more holes than fabric, and worn brown work boots, she looks worse for wear as she shivers violently. Peering closer, it is easier to see the wild and untamed brown hair, the deep purple bags under her hazel green eyes, the worrying blue tinge to her lips and fingers, and the half-healed scratches all over her freckled face and arms. Every aspect of this girl screams hardship… except for the curious charm hanging around her neck. Shaped like the sun, and colored gold, she is gripping the trinket like it is her last lifeline to this world.

Reaching the base of a small rise, the girl slows to a halt and peers upward, as if dreading the thought of continuing her climb. Sighing deeply, she begins moving with a look of determination in her eyes, as if there is some force pulling her onward.

_The screams of those I've left behind…. _That is the only thought I can hear over the sound of my harsh breathing as I crawl up the side of a frost-covered hill. Digging my old boots deeper into the hard ground, I let go of my necklace to use my bare hands to pull myself further up until I finally reach the peak.

Feeling proud of my small victory, I stumble towards a nearby tree, my legs shaking from fatigue as I allow myself to lean against it momentarily to catch my breath. Too soon, I push off of the solid trunk and begin my trek yet again, ignoring the ache of overused muscles and the wonderfully welcome idea of stopping to sit down, if only for a minute.

But that is not possible.

_I must keep going forward, always forwards. There is no other option. My people are depending upon me to bring the help that we need to survive. _

_My goal….I must reach the leader….the Queen of Arendelle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I guess this might be a thing now. This is definitely my first time writing anything, but I have fallen in love with the storyline of Frozen. The endless multitude of spin-offs I have seen have been a large inspiration in my deciding to start this story. I'm kinda making it up as I go, so even I'm not sure how this will go.**

**I guess we're all in for an interesting ride!**

**I own nothing except the OC. (But who doesn't wish they had come up with the multi-billion dollar fairytale known to us as **_**Frozen**_**? :D )**

Flashback to One Month Earlier

_Swinging open the doors to her father's study, Alexandra Eloise Liv Corona quickly runs up to the magnificent desk sitting in the middle of the room. Covered in haphazardly high stacks of papers from various parts of the kingdom and beyond, it was impossible to see the person currently hidden somewhere amongst the mess. _

_Clothed in a plain light blue dress with a simple brown shawl and matching flats, the young woman rounded the edge of the desk, careful not to knock anything over, to look over the shoulder of a middle-aged man who was peering at yet another paper from the endless stacks before him. Waiting a few moments to see if he would respond, the girl briefly skimmed the document in front of him. _

_It was another request for setting up a trade network from some duke in Weaselton. She didn't know why, but her father absolutely refused to have any involvement with the man. He once alluded to something about a scheme to take over another kingdom some years ago that ended in the duke's being ostracized, along with his people._

_However, the disgust for Weaselton was nowhere near the level of utter hatred her father felt for another country involved in that event. Known to her only as the Southern Isles, her father immediately shut down any questions she asked regarding that kingdom. The scant rumors she had picked up over the years divulged no interesting information, only that those people had totally isolated themselves from the rest of the world since said incident. _

_However, there was nothing she could do to fix that particular problem, and her patience had rapidly worn thin through the morning waiting for her father to finish with all of his dreary paperwork. _

_Tapping him on the shoulder, the girl asked, "So King of Corona. Where are we bound for today?"_

_Waking from his laborious stupor, the king lowered the document to the surface of the desk and turned to peer at his daughter. With a large smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye, King Thomas stood, revealing clothing similar to Alexandra's: plain brown boots with a dark blue tunic and black pants. _

_Moving to throw his arm around her shoulder and steering the teenager out of his study, the man answered, "We will be visiting the docks today my dear Alex."_

_It is tradition. Every tenth day Father and I venture down into the kingdom, seeing how the people fare, if there is anything that needs to be fixed, and just generally showing everybody that the royal family does care about them. _

_I especially love this time spent with father because it is a chance to see him let loose and act like a normal man for once instead of a politician in charge of running an entire nation. _

_We slowly make our way down to the docks, continuously stopping to visit this shop, or that old friend of the family. My favorite is the old man on Rapport Lane. He grows the most beautiful plants I've ever seen, and every time we walk by, he insists that I take two flowers of my choice (one for me and one for my older sister Rapunzel). However, the route to the ships does not pass by his shop, so no pretty flowers this time I guess. _

_Too soon, father and I arrive at the docks. A lifeline for our country, the ships are the pride and joy of the kingdom. As winter sets in, the docks become very hectic to ensure that all of the items necessary for the survival of the kingdom are brought in before the ice halts all movement. We often come here to make sure that everything is working smoothly during this period, and also, I believe, because the King misses travelling the seas as he did before he took the throne. _

_As soon as he takes a step onto the planks of the docks, our dock-master hurries over, papers grasped tightly in his hands against the cool breeze coming in from the sea._

"_Your majesty. If you could come with me, we must discuss the incoming shipment of grain. I believe that…" _

_They continued down the docks still talking as I paused to look around. There are men running around everywhere, either unloading goods or preparing their boats to move out. The docks are chaotic, but it has a purpose. The work that these sailors do will help to ensure that all of our people are able to live through the harsh winter here. _

_As I walk down to a more peaceful part of the docks, I look at the expanse of blue that holds so many possibilities and sigh, murmuring, "I wonder what it would be like to see beyond this kingdom. To meet people of different countries with different cultures and ideas. I wish I could get on one of these boats and just sail the world. "_

_Contemplating my future adventures as a princess of the seas, I lazily scan across the horizon._

_**Wait…is that…another ship?**_

_Just coming into view was a fast moving speck. Blocking the sun with my hand, I take a moment to realize that the spot was not alone. Soon after it came another, and another, and another until I cannot keep up with the ever-growing number of specks in the distance._

_**A fleet? But why?**_

_I need an answer as to why a fleet of ships was coming to our kingdom. I know that sailing season is almost over, so no ruler is sending out many boats to the same place in an attempt to get everywhere their particular goods were required before winter blocks them in._

_Moving back onto the main portion of the docks, I search for the brown hair and dark blue tunic of the king. Finding him near a large stack of boxes still deep in conversation with the dock-master I tug gently on his sleeve. _

_Excusing himself for a moment, he looks down at me. "Alexandra, this is not the time-"_

"_Father, why is there a fleet of ships coming to Corona? Are not most of our boats already here?"_

_He gives me a questioning look. "What fleet?"_

_Pointing out to sea at the now obvious grouping of large ships, I say "That one."_

_Turning to the dock-master, father asks, "Johannes, may I borrow your telescope for a moment?"_

_Fumbling to remove it from the pouch at his side, the man hands it over and quickly answers, "Of course your majesty." _

_My father briskly walks to the end of the pier with me trailing closely behind. Extending the eyepiece, he moves it to have the foremost ship within his sights. I gaze out in an attempt to identify the visitors even though they are still much too far away. Looking for only a moment, I hear a sharp gasp from next to me. _

_Now alarmed, I peer up at my father's face as he lowers the telescope to his side. Almost too quiet too hear over the wind I hear him whisper, "Impossible. Why now?"_

"_Papa, what's wrong? Who are they?"_

"_The flaming sword Alex. It's them…the Southern Isles."_

_As he looks at me, I am startled. In his normally placid blue eyes is something I have never seen before._

_**Fear. **_

End Flashback

Coming upon that tiny little wooden sign which stated that Arendelle was only two kilometers further almost made me cry with joy. I've been traveling for so long, numb to the passage of time, only trying to keep myself going.

The mountains were definitely the worst part of my journey because I couldn't find any freaking wood to build a fire with. I imagine that it has all been scavenged by the townspeople or buried under the ridiculous amount of snow that has fallen here. The few times I actually did stop to rest, I ended up digging a hole in the snow, hoping that I would wake up the next morning a human being, not a popsicle.

Looking down at my attire, I realize that it is probably not helping much either. But I had to hurry to get out of Corona in time, so I must deal with my utter disregard for the finer things in life…like fires, and warm clothing.

Dragging my feet through the built-up snow, along what I assume to be the path into the town of Arendelle, I contemplate what I need to do there. Father told me to meet with the queen.

I do not know why he was so desperate for me to reach her, but I somehow feel that winning her over to my cause could be the only way for his plan to succeed.

Rounding yet another bend, I am relieved to finally see something that resembles a building. It is quite large and wooden, with a porch on the front and what appears to be a barn off to the side. Most curious is the plaque hanging above the door, stating in large black letters WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST_._

However, there is no light showing through the windows, and a lack of smoke rising from the chimney. Cautiously walking closer to the front, I knock firmly on the entrance.

"Hello, is anybody here?"

After hearing no response, I hit it harder. "HELLO. Can someone help me? I need to get into Arendelle."

Nothing.

Looking over at the barn, an idea pops into my head.

_Oh well. No one is here. So if I 'borrow' a horse, it shouldn't be missed._

_Right?_

_I mean I'll pay for it….eventually. _

Shuffling off of the porch and over to the barn I pull open a door, wincing as it creaks loudly. Peering inside I notice that my plan has a fatal flaw.

_Drats. No animals of any kind. Too bad, that really could have worked. _

However, something I do see is a large pile of straw. Now that looks inviting to a girl who's been travelling non-stop for who knows how long.

_I really shouldn't. But it looks so warm, and I'm cold._

_I need to get into the town. But sleep._

_Maybe for a little while. _

_An hour, only an hour. Then I need to keep going._

Before I even finish deciding what to do, I've stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Laying down on the hay, I find that although a bit smelly, it feels like the softest down pillow to my weary body. Turning onto my side to curl up and conserve heat, I drift off thinking of my home.

_Mother, Father, Rapunzel. I'm almost there._


End file.
